


The Heat Under His Skin

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Gen, Implied foreign language kink, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Other, Poor Peter, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen gets slimed by an enemy and it does more to him than he originally thinks.





	The Heat Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this probably isn't great. It's my first stab at smut and actually posting it so please be nice.

Stephen's hands shake as he opens a portal back to the tower (specifically the master bathroom) and shucks off his slime covered robes before stepping in the shower. His hands were hurting from the many gestures he had to make without pause, and he was pretty sure the slime had some kind of negative effect on his body because he was _hot_. Stephen felt like he was melting from the inside and actually decided on a cold shower despite the pain in his hands. It didn't help at all. His body only seemed to get hotter and just washing himself off was torture. It made every inch of skin he touched flare even more and he actually _whimpered_.

"V-Victor...scan..." Stephen gasps out. "Fuck..."  
A couple of moments pass. "The slime seems to have some sort of aphrodisiac. It should wear off over time." His AI responds.  
"How much time?" Stephen grits out between clenched teeth.  
"That is unknown Doctor. It varies."  
"Get Tony. Get him in here _now_."  
A couple more moments. "He's currently speaking with Mr. Wilson-"

Stephen snarls, cutting off his AI, and turns off the shower. It was completely useless at that point. He washed the slime off and the cold water was only making the pain in his hands worse while his body continued to feel like molten lava. Touch made him hotter but _god_ did it make him aroused. He needed Tony's help because his hands hurt so much that he couldn't even give himself the release he so badly needed.

So, with just enough sense to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist, he storms out of the bathroom, and the master bedroom, and into the living room where he stands half naked in the entryway. Tony and Sam were standing on the other side of the room, deep in conversation, and Stephen had to stop and shudder. He could smell his husband from where he was standing and it made him even hotter and more aroused, that he had to moan. It came out so needy and debauched that it actually gained the attention of both men.

"What the hell Strange? You look wrecked."  
Tony had to agree. Stephen was dripping wet, in nothing but a towel, his face was flushed, and he was actually panting. "Babe? Are you okay? Are you sick?"  
"Tony..." The sorcerer growls out as he strides over to the engineer and pushes him onto the nearest couch before straddling his waist.  
"Aaaannnndddd...that's my cue to leave." Sam darts out of the living room and forgoes the elevator for the stairs.

Tony was so surprised by the manhandling that it took the sorcerer nearly ripping off his shirt for him to snap out of his daze and grab Stephen's hands to stop him. That only drew another moan out of the younger man and made Tony's pants significantly tighter.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you think we could move this into the bedroom? Peter will be home--oh fuck!" 

Tony groans out when Stephen pops his belt and leans closer to grind against him. If he was at half-mast before, he was at full attention now. He couldn't let this happen on the couch though. The family floor was far too public but that wasn't the main issue. Peter would be home soon. Although Tony liked to torture him, he wasn't _that_ mean. Stephen was gone though. Right now he had a shameless, very horny sorcerer grinding against him, so it was up to him to get them into the bedroom.

"Anthony Edward Stark...if you don't do _something_ , I will go find someone who will!" Oh...Tony knew exactly who Stephen could and would go to first.  
"You want me to touch you Mama Bear?" Tony growls out.  
"Yes! Please! My skin is burning--Tony--" Stephen groans when the billionaire releases his hands, sits up, and mouths the sorcerer's neck.  
"Want me to fuck you into the mattress?" When he gets a needy whimper in response, Tony moves away from his assault on his husband's neck. "Then we gotta get to it first."

Finally, Stephen reluctantly moves off of Tony's lap and the genius uses one hand to hold his pants up while using the other to push the doctor into the master bedroom. Once the door closes, Tony kicks off his shoes and lets his pants fall before kicking those off as well. By the time he turned his attention back to Stephen, the man was already laid out on the bed, his towel long forgotten on the floor, and beads of sweat littering his entire body. His eyes were blown so wide there was hardly any color to them, but there was something else Tony noticed.

Stephen's hands were shaking.

The engineer climbs onto the bed and grabs them gently, only for his husband to bat him away. "Forget my hands! Just touch me! The heat is unbearable!"  
"I'm assuming you got hit with something."  
"Tony. Shut up."

Tony grins and leans down to kiss Stephen before trailing more kisses down to his neck, where he pauses to suck and nibble, drawing out one of the most wanton moans he had ever heard from Stephen, and continuing on when a dark bruise forms. He continued to lick and suck and nibble along the doctor's body, leaving small love bites, until the younger growls as he tugs at Tony's shirt.

"Too many clothes...!"

Tony sits up and yanks his shirt off over his head and pulls off his boxers, throwing both somewhere off to the side, and carefully settles on top of Stephen. They both groan when their erections brush against each other, and the sorcerer snaps his hips up in an attempt to gain more friction. When Tony holds his hips down, he growls again and pulls his husband down closer to his face.

"Enough with the foreplay! Just fuck me!"  
The older man's pupils dilate. "Bossy. Still hot." Tony reaches for his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube, and slathers two fingers in the stuff before reaching down and beginning to stretch Stephen out.

Whatever the sorcerer had been hit with, it made him wild over just Tony's fingers. The pain in his hands completely forgotten as he clawed at the engineer's back and tried desperately to impale himself further on the appendages. When Tony added a third, he finally hit his prostate and Stephen arched his back as he came hard, coating his stomach in his release. His erection didn't waver though and the doctor almost sobbed. He was still burning up, Tony's hands barely doing much to ease the pain, and he _needed_ his husband in him _now_.

"Tony...please..." Stephen whines. Something he would whole-heartedly deny later.  
"You're so gorgeous...beautiful..." The engineer pulls out his fingers, and quickly sheathes himself into the mewling mess under him before Stephen can complain about the emptiness. " _Mine._ " Tony growls the word possessively into his ear in Italian, and that had Stephen coming all over again.

The sorcerer had no idea that Tony could speak multiple languages, so when he first heard the engineer cursing in French and Italian, he nearly jumped his husband. Tony realized Stephen had a language kink and kept that filed away for moments like this. If he overused it, it would lose its effect.

The effects of the aphrodisiac didn't wear off until after the third round on _Tony's_ part, Stephen coming like a teenager the entire time (he actually had to flip them over to ride the elder man toward the end), and finally the sorcerer collapses onto his side beside his husband. They both lay there for a long time, breathing heavily, and Tony slowly lifts his hand up to thread his fingers through the younger's hair when Stephen settles his head onto Tony's shoulder.

"Babe...I love you...but please tell me you're done. I'm all tapped out."  
"Mmm...it's gone. The aphrodisiac ran its course." Stephen mumbles sleepily.  
"What was it?"  
"Slime. Don't touch my robes or the cloak if you go in the bathroom."  
Tony groans. "Can you--nevermind...your hands...I'll get something." 

The billionaire moves away from the doctor and slides out to grab a couple of wet washcloths from the bathroom, giving the pile of clothes and floating cloak a wide berth, and returns to the bed. He wipes himself down with one and throws it toward the pile in the bathroom, gently cleans his husband with another, and tosses that one as well. Once Tony gets back into bed, Stephen returns to his former position if laying on the mechanic's shoulder and throws his arm across his husband. 

"How are your hands?" Tony asks softly as he grabs one of Stephen's hands.  
"They're fine." He says as he pulls it out of the engineer's gentle grasp. "You've done enough for me tonight."

Stephen lays a lazy, soft kiss to Tony's shoulder and closes his eyes when the billionaire starts playing with his hair again. They fell asleep like that, neither moving an inch until the next morning when Tony eventually rolled out of bed to relieve his bladder. Once he was done with that and carefully threw Stephen's soiled robes and cloak into the wash (contrary to popular belief, the cloak actually _liked_ the washing machine and dryer), he takes a much needed shower. Afterwards, he pulls on a tank top and sweatpants before kneeling on the bed and leaning down to kiss his sleeping husband's forehead. Stephen stirs at the sign of affection and blinks sleepily up at Tony, then moves to sit up.

He stops abruptly and collapses onto his stomach with his face bright red.

"I'm just going to lay here for a little longer."  
Tony laughs until the sorcerer throws a pillow at his face. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. Think you can make it out to the kitchen soon?"  
"After I take a shower." Stephen mutters into his pillow.

Tony grins smugly and plants a sloppy kiss on the other's temple and then strolls out of the bedroom, whistling quietly until he enters the kitchen. He finds the team sitting around the table, looking to be comforting Peter, whose head was buried in folded arms, and frowns.

"You sick Underoos?"  
Peter cringes at the sound of Tony's voice but says nothing while Steve smirks at the engineer. "He's fine. Physically speaking."

It must not have been a big deal if Steve was smiling, so Tony shrugged and walked over to the fridge to pull out ingredients for omelets. Once he sets everything on the counter and starts beating some eggs, he glances back at his teenage son who still had his head in his arms. Steve seemed to have given up with whatever comfort he was giving and turned to his notepad instead. Even Natasha had stopped and opened a crossword book and she was rather protective of Peter. Wanda seemed to be the only one who was still giving the teen some kind of comfort, even if it was as simple as a backrub.

"Pete, what do you want in your omelet?" Tony asks. When the teen cringes and refuses to say anything again, the genius stops. "Kid? Are you okay?"  
"He'll recover." Sam says with a chuckle.  
Now Tony was worried. "Recover from what?"  
Clint grins. "From the fact that he walked in on you and Mama Bear going at it like animals last night."  
Peter whines loudly and covers his ears. "I will never recover! The image is burned into my mind!"  
Tony barks out a laugh and goes back to his eggs. "So when did that happen kid? Was it when--"  
"Oh my god! Please stop!" Peter yells when he finally lifts his head from his arms. He glares at his father when the man sniggers. "Its not funny!"  
"I disagree. It's totally funny." Tony remarks.

Stephen walks in slowly, freshly showered, and slumps against the counter next to Tony to watch him cook.

"Fun night Strange?" Clint asks and then laughs when Stephen uncharacteristically flips him off.  
"That's it." Peter stands up and walks away from the table and out of the kitchen.  
"Peter! Where are you going? You're omelet is almost done!" Tony yells out.  
"I'm looking for brain bleach!" The teen shouts back.  
Stephen gives Tony an inquisitive glance and the genius smiles at him. "I'll tell you later."  
"The look on your face just makes me think I don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr! @elisaphoenix13
> 
> There are more little gems of my supreme family


End file.
